


be your quiet afternoon crush

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “Okay. I’d like a hot chocolate – but when you call out my order, I need you to act like it’s something else – something, uhm, you know – something an actual adult would order, you know?”She’s blushing, and it’s cute, and you have to stop yourself form giggling at the sight.“Would you like some tiny marshmallows with that?”She looks offended. (It’s still adorable.)“Are you making fun of me?”orFour times Lena makes hot chocolate with mini marshmallows but pretends it's something else, and one time she doesn't have to.(Based on a Tumblr prompt that I for the life of me can't find right now.)





	be your quiet afternoon crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all.
> 
> So. About everything that went down at SDCC. I am so angry, and so disappointed, and frankly just sad, that the cast would treat us like this.
> 
> I want to make sure you know that the way you feel is valid - you're allowed to be angry and hurt, you're allowed to feel what you feel. And if you want to stop shipping Supercorp or reading fics about them because it hurts - that's okay too. I understand, and it was wonderful having you here. I know I personally can't picture Melissa as my Supergirl, my Kara Danvers, anymore.
> 
> That being said, I finished this fic today because I believe that what we created here - OUR Supercorp, OUR Lena, OUR Kara, NOT what the show is (not) giving us - is worth continuing. We've created something beautiful, and if others can't see that, that's their loss. We deserve this universe of ours; we deserve all these universes. We deserve these characters the way we experience them, not the way someone else tells us they are.
> 
> In short, we deserve more.
> 
> And I don't know about you, but I'm willing to do my part to ensure that we get it, one way or another.
> 
> Lots of love, C.
> 
> ***
> 
> I hope you like this, I felt like the fandom needed some positivity and fluff. I hope I delivered!

You like your job.

Sure, it had been born from necessity when your mothe- when _Lillian_ had kicked you out and stopped supporting you when you came out. Your scholarship had covered most of your expenses; tuition, books, boarding – but any spending money beyond that had become your own responsibility. So, you promptly got a job as a barista at a coffee shop near your apartment. It was ironic – you’re pretty sure your mother would _die_ at the thought of a Luthor working as a _servant._ If she still cared, that is.

Anyway, now you’re twenty-one and can subsequently access the trust find your dad left for you, the one your mother can’t touch.

But, you’ve grown to love the little coffee shop, and you enjoy working there. Your boss is nice, the customers aren’t terrible, and then there’s Jack.

(You met Jack on your first day – he trained you. It was awkward for the first week, because both you of thought the other had a crush on you, and both of you are outrageously gay. Jack was the first to say something, and you still chuckle when you think about it.

_“Lena, listen, I… I’m flattered, but I’m gay, and-“_

You’d interrupted him, barely able to control your laughter.

_“Me too, Jack. I’m like, so gay, dude.”_

He’d smiled and joined you in your giggles.

_“Great! Can we be friends now?”_

And you’d been best friends ever since.)

So, Jack is a big part of why you’re still working here, even though you don’t need the money. Your paycheck each week goes straight to charity, and you’ve finally convinced Jack to take your half of the tips as well as his own. The other big reason for staying is that, if you’re honest, the coffee shop is the only social interaction you get outside of class. It’s sad, but it’s true: you’re an introvert _and_ a workaholic, it was kind of inevitable. So, the people who come into this coffee shop are the closest thing you have to friends, except for Jack.

“Hey, Lena! Cute girl alert!”

Speaking of Jack.

In the year since you started working at the coffee shop, you and Jack have developed a system. You serve cute girls, he serves cute guys. Even though Jack’s the only one who’s gotten dates out of it (you’re just way too shy and awkward), it’s become a sort of habit. You mostly go along with it because you know how amused Jack is by your inability to function around cute girls.

Like right now.

This _gorgeous_ blonde just walked into the coffee shop – seriously, she’s taken like three steps inside – and you can already feel your words dying in your throat. (God, you don’t even know what you wanted to say, but you know you won’t be able to say it.) She’s professionally dressed – a pair of navy slacks and a light blue button-down shirt, her hair in an elegant bun. She pushes her glasses up her nose, and makes her way over to the cash register.

**ONE**

You barely have time to think _oh shit she’s coming towards me_ ( _damn it, Lena, where else would she be going? You have a sign over your head that says Order Here_ ) before the girl is talking a mile a minute.

“Okay, this is going to sound really weird – god, what’s wrong with me? But anyway, I – you know what, this is stupid, I should just order – but then I’ll – ugh, why the _heck_ is this so hard? I just – “

You decide to save this girl before she dies from a lack of oxygen – you’ve never seen someone ramble like this, say so many words without a breath - it’s kind of impressive. Also, she’s kind of adorable, and you think for once in your life you’re not the most awkward person in an exchange. It’s refreshing.

“You know, I’m just here to take your order.”

You throw in a smile to try and clam her down, and when she smiles back you swear you catch a glimpse of an angel. She visibly calms down, and you feel a strange sense of accomplishment.

“Okay. I’d like a hot chocolate – but when you call out my order, I need you to act like it’s something else – something, uhm, you know – something an actual _adult_ would order, you know?”

She’s blushing, and it’s cute, and you have to stop yourself form giggling at the sight.

“Would you like some tiny marshmallows with that?”

She looks offended. (It’s still adorable.)

“Are you making fun of me?”

You rush to reassure her, hoping your foundation is on thick enough today to hide your blush.

“Oh god, no. I promise. We actually _do_ offer tiny marshmallows with hot chocolate, it’s protocol.”

The blonde blushes again and looks down, embarrassed.

“Oh. I’m sorry, then, yes, please. I just – I’m nervous.”

“Meeting someone?” you ask as you ring up the order.

“Yeah,” she says. “It’s actually a job interview, which is why – “

“Your name?”

“Sorry?”

“Sorry, I need your name for the cup.”

“Oh.” She blushes again, and you’re really starting to find the way she pushes her glasses up her nose extra adorable. “It’s Kara. And, uh, I realise this is weird, the whole hot chocolate thing, I just – I’ve had to jump through so many hoops to get this interview – and I don’t want them to see me as a dumb kid, you know? But I really don’t like coffee, and they chose the place for the interview, so…”

“I get it.” You give her a warm smile. “I’ll call out with a cappuccino for Kara when the time comes, okay?”

She sends an absolutely _radiant_ smile right back as she hands you the money for her drink.

“Thanks, Lena. You’re saving my life.”

You almost asks how she knows your name, but remembers that you're wearing a name tag just in time. She meets a handsome black man a few minutes later, and they sit down at the window. (The guy has Jack basically drooling, and you’re kind of smug about the fact that you’re not the only one that got taken down by the gay today.) You call out with a ‘cappuccino’ for Kara, and Kara comes to collect it, sending you a soft smile and a wink as she wraps her fingers around the warm cup. You try very hard not to stare at her hands. (You fail.)

It’s a shame she doesn’t like coffee, because it probably means you’ll never see her again.

You sigh.

Story of your life.

**TWO**

It’s more than a month before Kara comes in again, and you’ve practically given up all hope of ever seeing the gorgeous girl again. But then one day, the bell above the door dings, and you look up to find shining blue eyes and an instant smile.

“So, did you get that job?” you find yourself asking when she steps up to the cash register, and you could punch yourself.

_Great job, Lena, way to sound like a fucking stalker._

(The truth is you haven’t been able to stop thinking about Kara since the day you met. You found yourself hoping that she ended up getting that job, that she was happy, that she wasn’t forced to drink coffee,  _way_ more often than what was probably appropriate.)

Surprisingly, she perks up at your words.

“You- you remember me?” she says, shy, her eyes downcast.

You smile, glad that she’s seemingly not freaked out by you remembering her after over a month.

“Hard to forget such an interesting order,” you flirt, and she honest-to-god giggles, and holy shit, what you would give to hear that sound as often as possible. “So, what brings a coffee hater back to a coffee shop?”

She looks shocked, and starts rambling again. “Oh, I don’t – it’s not that I – I don’t _hate_ coffee, I just don’t _like –_ I didn’t mean to insult-“

“I’m kidding, Kara.”

Her nervous giggle is back, and you can’t help but smile at her.

“Oh,” she says, “Well, I’m meeting my sister’s girlfriend for the first time today, and they asked me for a recommendation, and I panicked and mentioned this place because you – _it_ , the coffee shop – _it_ was on my mind, so I just, yeah. I’m a little nervous about meeting Alex’s girlfriend if I’m honest, she – you know what, this is probably much too personal, I’m sorry.”

You don’t miss the little slip – _you were on her mind –_ and you smile softly at Kara, who’s nervously fidgeting with her hands.

“It’s fine. So, you want another hot chocolate but not really?”

“Would you do that for me? I have to be intimidating, she has to take me seriously when I give her the shovel talk, you know?”

You honestly don’t think Kara could ever be intimidating, but you don’t tell her that.

“Of course. Tell you what, I’ll even add some extra marshmallows to soothe your nerves.”

“You’re the _best,_ Lena.”

She pays for her drink and walks with you along the counter as you head to the machine to make it. She smiles at you, but doesn’t make conversation, and while the silence isn’t uncomfortable, you still feel the need to fill it. (Anxiety is a bitch, huh?)

“So, if this isn’t _too personal…_ ” She giggles and you can’t look away from her eyes. “You never told me how the job interview went?” you ask, and oh, she just _lights up._

“I got it! It’s amazing, I’m working for the most powerful woman in National City – and sure, she’s a tough boss, but Miss Grant has a big heart under all that glare – “

“You’re working for _Cat Grant_?” You can’t keep the surprise out of your voice. Of all the jobs you’d imagined Kara doing, Cat Grant’s assistant wasn’t one of them.

“Yeah! It’s so amazing, Lena, I feel so _empowered_ just being in her presence. Of course, she hasn’t really gotten my _name_ right yet, which, you know, isn’t ideal, but still – it’s just so _cool…_ ”

She rambles on as you continue making her drink, cutting herself off when who you assume to be her sister and her girlfriend enter the shop. You watch Kara hug her sister, a tall, pretty girl with short auburn hair, and nervously shake hands with a shorter brunette, also attractive. Damn, is there something in the water where these girls live?

They find a table, Kara still rambling nervously, and you see the other two girls exchange a fond look before going over to the cash register for Jack to take their order. (They're holding hands, and you get that giddy feeling you get every time you see a queer couple being open with their relationship. It always makes you feel so _empowered._ ) Jack sends you a look and you fight the urge to stick your tongue out at him. You add six mini marshmallows to Kara’s hot chocolate instead of the usual three, and you tell yourself it’s because she’s nervous, not because she looks really good in those black skinny jeans.

“Cappuccino for Kara,” you call out. Kara excuses herself, and comes over. She gives you a silly smile, the tip of her tongue appearing between her teeth, and _holy shit_ you’re gay.

“Thanks, Lena.”

“Anytime, Kara,” you say with a smile.

You are _so_ screwed.

**THREE**

Kara doesn’t wait a whole month to come back this time, but when she does, you kind of wish she hadn’t.

Yeah, you’re surprised too.

Because she comes in holding hands with a conventionally attractive (you guess) guy, who gives you a flirty smile and looks you up and down, even though he has a _literal goddess_ at his side. You merely give him a blank stare, before turning to Kara.

(You really wish she’d just stayed away – you’d been happily living in your little fantasy world where one day, maybe, when you get your shit together and ask her out, the two of you could go on a date, and you could shyly stand on your tip toes to kiss those pouty lips – gosh, she’s so _tall_ and so _beautiful_ – and now those daydreams are all crushed.)

(This crush is getting a little out of hand, if you’re being honest. You’ve only _seen_ the girl twice.)

“Your usual, Kara?”

“Yes-“

“Actually,” the guy says, and Kara looks indignant for a moment, as if she wasn’t expecting to be interrupted, “I think you’ll really like this one drink, let me order for us.”

“Uhm,” Kara says, “I actually don’t drink – “

“Trust me, I’ve got this,” he says, and proceeds to order your most pretentious drink – which is, incidentally, made with your strongest coffee beans – for both himself and his date. He pays, and leads Kara away, his hand going dangerously low on her back. “The name’s Mike,” he says over his shoulder, with another flirty smile, and seriously, can he not see how beautiful the girl holding hands with him is?!

It takes you all of two seconds to make a decision. You prepare Mike’s drink, but make Kara her usual: hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. You make sure to write their names on the cups, so Kara doesn’t end up with something she won’t like. When you call out their names, Mike comes to fetch the drinks, slipping a dollar into the tip jar with a sly smile at you, and you have to fight not to shudder at the sight. _Gross_.

You keep an eye on them, since the shop is quite empty, and when Kara takes her first sip of her drink, she looks up at you in surprise. She gives you the warmest smile you think you’ve ever seen, and there’s so much pure joy in her eyes that you’re smiling back before you know it. She takes another sip, giving a happy little sigh – which is the cutest thing ever – before she turns back to her date.

You smile, albeit sadly. At least _you_ caused that happy little sigh.

The coffee shop becomes busy later on, and when you come back from getting more milk from the fridge in the back about half an hour later, their table is empty. You try to quell your disappointment at missing them; you’d been counting on Kara saying goodbye to you, at least.

“Hey,” someone says, and you spin around to meant brilliant blue eyes. _Oh,_ there she is. Minus Mister Tall, Dark and Blandsome.

“Hey,” you say, smiling. “Where’s your date?”

“Kicked him to the curb. He said bisexuality doesn’t exist, that people should just pick a side – can you believe that? – no way I’m dating a biphobe. Which I told him. What an asshole.”

“Oh,” you say, slightly (and you hope imperceptibly) shaking. This particular avenue of discussion hadn’t come up before, and you’re itching to ask – but no, that’s none of your business, her sister’s probably the bi one. Or maybe, you know, she’s just a decent person who thinks everyone is valid. “It’s really admirable of you to stand up for a marginalized community like that.”

She laughs, and it’s beautiful. _She’s_ beautiful.

“Well, it would be weird to _not_ defend a community I’m part of, wouldn’t it?”

For the first time in your life, you thank your Luthor upbringing for giving you the grace to laugh elegantly, and blush only _slightly_.

“Oh,” you say. “Still, not many people would do what you did. I still have trouble coming out to people I don’t know sometimes, and I’ve been out for like a year now.”

She gives you an encouraging smile. “Well, you just came out to me.”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” you smile back, and the two of you stand there smiling at each other until the bell over the door dings.

“I’d better get back to my customers,” you say, and Kara nods, her eyes big, suddenly nervous.

“Of course. I’ll see you around, Lena.”

She turns around to head out, but turns back in the door.

“And hey, Lena? Thanks for making me the Kara Special. You’re really pretty – pretty _cool_ , I mean. Uh, bye.”

The blush on her cheeks matches yours.

You ignore Jack’s sniggers behind you, as well as the fact that you’d totally forgotten he was there.

**FOUR**

The next time someone orders the Kara Special (as you’ve been affectionately calling it in your head ever since Kara mentioned it), it’s not Kara. It’s her sister.

Alex, you think her name is, comes up to you with a smile on her face, and leans against the counter.  In her leather jacket and dark skinny jeans, hair perfectly mussed.

You don’t think you’ve ever seen someone so fucking _cool._

“Hey. Lena, right?”

You nod, dumbfounded. Seriously, _what_ is in the _water_ where Kara and Alex grew up?

“Great. I’d like the Kara Special, please.”

You splutter. (Your mother would be _so_ disappointed in your poor etiquette.) “The Kara – the _what_?”

“The Kara Special. The thing where you make hot chocolate but call out something else?”

“Kara told you about that?”

She smirks, and you’re not sure you like the knowing way she’s looking at you.

“Told me? She hasn’t shut _up_ about it, ever since the first time you did it. And now she’s really embarrassed about calling it that in front of you, and calling you pretty. You know, in case you were wondering why she hasn’t been back. She’s waiting for her blush to die down.”

She smirks again, you’re guessing in response to the blush rising on your own cheeks.

_Pull yourself together, Luthor._

“Wow. You blush almost as much as Kara does. Listen, I’m meeting my best friend, and I _cannot_ have more caffeine today, but I’ll never hear the end of it from her. So, can you please do the hot chocolate thing for me? I’ll be sure to mention how nice you were to Kara.”

“You don’t have to do that,” you say, trying to just be normal while ringing up the order, but you’re pretty sure the way your ears heat up gives you away. “Would you like the extra marshmallows, too?”

You know you’ve made a mistake when Alex’s face stretches into a shit-eating grin.

“You give her _extra marshmallows_? No wonder she likes you so much.”

You gulp, not sure what to say, but luckily the bell above the door dings and Alex turns around. Apparently, the pretty girl entering the shop is her friend – she gives a squeal of what sounds like “Lucy!” and hugs the tiny girl tight. Lucy orders a double shot americano, and _god,_ are these women all from another planet? How are four women who all know each other _all_ this attractive? (Kara still takes the cake, though - her sister and her friends are pretty, but Kara is _beautiful._ )

“Americano for Alex, double for Lucy,” you call out a couple minutes later.

Before they leave, almost an hour later, Alex comes up to you, stuffing five bucks into the tip jar.

“Thanks, Lena. Kara’s right, you’re pretty cool. I approve, by the way.”

She’s gone before you can ask what she approves of.

(You hope she means what you think she means.)

(Was she serious about Kara liking you?)

**\+ ONE**

The next time Kara comes into the shop, you’re not there. Well, you _are,_ but not when she comes in. You come out of the store room to find her at the counter chatting with Jack, who excuses himself with a huge smile when you appear. You’re sure he’s hiding something, but Kara’s gorgeous eyes are on you, so you’re not _super_ keen to figure out what it is.

“Hey, Kara, my shift’s almost up, but I can make you a Kara Special real quick, if you want?”

“Oh, gosh, Alex wasn’t joking? You’re really calling it that now?” She splutters, blushing. You think she’s adorable, now more than ever.

“Yeah,” you say, shrugging, but giving her a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry about that, I’m just – I’m such a mess around pretty girls.”

You don’t know where the confidence comes from, but you grin at her, and then you _wink._ It’s immediately followed by a blush, but still.

“Don’t worry, so am I. So, hot chocolate?”

“Actually,” she says, and she takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. “I was hoping – I want to – can I buy _you_ one? A hot chocolate? As a – like, we – like, as a, uh, a date? When your – when you get off work?”

You can’t stop smiling, not even to talk, so you nod shyly, and reach out to still her fingers that are tapping on the counter. She smiles back, relieved, and opens her mouth to –

“Luthor! Your shift’s over!” Jack practically shouts, making you both jump. He grins, even though you’re sending him an impressive glare. Your hand’s still on Kara’s, and before you can pull it away, she turns her hand over so your fingers lace. You blush (again).

“So,” Jack says. “Can I make you girls some hot chocolate with extra mini marshmallows?”

***

“Kara, you do know I get drinks here for free, right?”

“Sh, Lena, it’s the principle of the thing. I asked you out, I pay, okay?”

***

“Be safe, kids!” Jack says when he leaves the shop, hours later, leaving you to lock up. Kara’s still there, and you think you’ve had five hot chocolates each, but you’re nowhere near ready to say goodbye to her.

“ _Jack William Spheer!_ ”

(He’s out the door before you even finish his name.)

(Kara’s blushing so prettily, you don’t stay mad at him for long.)

***

When she kisses you goodnight – it’s almost midnight by then – she tastes like hot chocolate and mini marshmallows.

(Unsurprisingly.)

(You do have to stand on your tip toes to reach her lips - also unsurprisingly.)

You've never tasted anything so perfect.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want, what you thought (especially about the second person thing), or if you have any ideas. I'm @bi-genius over on Tumblr if you wanna talk to me there, and @baeven_reyes on Twitter.
> 
> I'm here for you <3


End file.
